Revenge of Waffles
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Donut is dead. His brother has died. At the hands of Octavian the Teddy Killer. He had enough of it. Waffles de Sprinkles is out for revenge. Watch out, Octavaian. You're going DOWN! But then again, who is Wafflles? *Sequel to AtlantaJackson95's Donut's Journey*


**Author's Note: This is the long awaited sequel of Donut's Journy by AtlantaJackson95! Hopefully, this proves how insane we both are... It's fun writing this. I can feel something coming on... But anyway, it's very interesting to look through a teddy's eyes.**

**For the readers of my other stories (Truth or Dare and 99 Facts Guys Shuld Know About Girls), it would probably be a long time before the next chapter as I am on a one month vacation. I AM writing as much as I can but the process will be S-L-O-W. So, you can say it's on hiatus. I really want to write but time ispretty rushed as I will be travelling around different places. And there never seems to be enough time to sit downand write. So, very very VERY sorry. :'(**

**Disclaimer: No, Rick Riordan isn't anywhere near Europe as far as I know.**

**Enjoy summer and this oneshot! **

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! I LOVE USA 4EVA!**

* * *

This is a story about a teddy bear named Waffles.

And who is Waffles?

Well, he is gorgeous. Epic. Awesome. He had soft lush fur the color of waffles and deep electric coffee brown eyes. He had a sparkly pale gold fedora hat adorned on his head like a crown. He is christened Waffles de Sprinkles. Or, as everyone knows, Waffles.

Limited edition. Loved by all. And popular with the ladies. Well, lady teddy bears. He was special. He was ideal. And he loved the attention. He had a brother, Donut, who had been as shy as he was outgoing. He can have any pretty teddy bear hanging off his arm. He flirted and played around with the girls. Until SHE came.

Who is 'she'? She was the most beautiful teddy bear of all stuffed animals. She was cream colored and had bright blue eyes like blue jellybeans. Oh, and she was probably the one of the few teddy bears who can resist his incredible charm.

"Who _is_ that?" Donut had asked with a dreamy look in his eyes. For a moment, Waffles wanted to punch his brother until his stuffing showed. But then he saw his brother was gazing at the cinnamon colored Teddy bear next to his cream colored angel. "No idea..." He had trailed off, returning to stare at the cream colored teddy bear like a creepy stalker.

Turns out the teddy bear of his dreams was named Candy, and her friend whom his brother loves was Dulce. All he could think about was how frustrating it was that she refuses him. He couldn't have her. It made him want her more. And what's worse is how he suddenly turned into the shy, stuttering romance idiot Donut usually is.

To his surprise, Donut actually got to Dulce before he could hold a civil conversation without Candy calling him names. Yes, he was still very much in love with her. Actually, he was so much in love with her that he started changing himself. He became a better man. Well, teddy bear.

Donut and Dulce married on Valentine's Day. It was a double wedding. Yes, he got Candy! Waffles could hardly believe it when Candy looked at him with those beautiful big blue eyes under the veil and said with much certainty, " I do."

Peaceful days never last long. One fateful day, a horror happened. Dulce was taken away. Donut was heartbroken. He cried night after night until he was stained. Waffles tried. He really did. But he couldn't do anything to help his brother. He was secretly relieved too. What if it was _Candy_ who was taken away?

Fate, however, decided to take something almost as precious. His brother. His very own brother. Donut de Sprinkles himself! "Good-bye! I'll miss you!" Those were Donut's last words to him. Unable to help himself and not caring if anyone saw him, he shouted out after his brother, " I _will_ find you someday! Just wait!" But it was already too late.

Then, on another fateful day, two very...odd people came into the store. One was dark skinned with black braided hair. He was running into the store with a stagger. He was very destructive, knocking over rows of cereal.

"Dakota!" An annoyed girl with curly golden locks shouted as the destructive African American knocked over some toy cars. In Waffles's opinion that dude should be called Drunkota.

"Guh-wen!" Drunkota slurred with a stupid grin. Candy inched closer to Waffles. He didn't blame her. That dude was plain crazy!

Waffles held onto Candy tightly as Drunkota approached them with 'Guh-wen'. The crazy drunk dude scanned the shelf with wild hazel eyes. Waffles's heart stopped when Drunkota snatched up Candy roughly, "I want this one!"

This is Waffles inside: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Dakota, are you mad? Well, you_ are_ drunk but what will other people think when they see you, a _Centurion_, running around with- ooh! I want this one!" 'Guh-wen' picked up Waffles and hugged him. His eyes bulged as the evil girl nearly squeezed him to death.

He mouthed 'Help me' to Candy discreetly. Candy just smiled sympathetically and mouthed 'I love you'. He felt himself tear up a little as he mouthed 'I love you too'. This was it. Those were probably their last moment together.

"So if you get a teddy bear, does that mean I can get one?"

"Yes!"

"Yay! Bear hug!"

That was when Waffles knew he and Candy would find a way to see each other. These crazy, insane, lunatics were friends. They'd probably have tea parties or something. That meant Candy and he shall be reunited! Even if it was just a few moments. But he couldn't help thinking what if Donut had an ending as happy as he. Well, sort of happy ending.

You see, the wonderful thing about being the Centurion's teddy bear, is that you know just about everything going on in the Legion. Especially if your owner is a certain Centurion Gwendolyn Harper. You hear about gossip, war, and whatever. Waffles and Candy still snuck out every night to see the stars. They joined S.A.S.S., short for Stuffed Animals' Secret Society, and even became on of the Senateddies! He learned that Dulce was dead and they held a proper burial for her. So here he was, listening to Gwen gossip with some friends. But that was when he heard the news of a recent death. Yes, the death of a panda that strangely resembled..._his brother?_

He stood there as the wind blew. Expressionless. Heartbroken. Furious of what happened. Donut de Sprinkles lay before him, torn and lifeless. He didn't even have time to say goodbye. As he shook with silent rage, he decided the Teddy Killer has caused enough grief. This is a vengeful, newly brother-less Waffles de Sprinkles.

He was out for revenge.

"...and so that's basically the plan. So will you consent, Praetor Regina?" Waffles looked at the praetor of S.A.S.S. of New Rome.

Regina, a dark brown husky with electric blue eyes, was owned by Reyna, the actual praetor of New Rome. Regina had been very...moody the past eight months. Her best friend/co-praetor, Sparky, a black and white husky with dark brown eyes, went missing eight months ago. So Waffles wasn't particularly sure if she'd agree.

Much to everyone's surprise, Regina broke into a wicked grin,

"So, shall we start now?"

Waffles smiled evilly as the sun set and everyone went to their separate barracks. He was covered in fake scars and stuffing, looking gruesome and rugged. Then again, every stuffed animal found in New Rome looked similar. It was all part of the plan naturally.

"We're SO getting revenge." Candy grinned next to him in their position. Waffles swear she looked beautiful even then.

"Yes, we are- Shh! I think I hear something."

Waffles peaked from their position. The Teddy Killer was shambling out of the big gold temple with a hippie dude who held a lightning bolt. Alone.

"Perfect." Waffles gave the signal.

This is payback time.

Octavian was walking back to his barrack after a long, tiring day of plotting, blackmailing, threatening, dealing with idiots, and, well, killing stuffed animals. It wasn't easing being such an easily detestable sissy. That was when he heard a noise. A rustle. Then, louder and louder, he heard a chant.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Out of the darkness, came an army of torn stuffed animal zombies wielding sharp toothpicks and forks.

Octavian's eyes widened with horror. It can't be... He may have killed many stuffed animals, but surely they couldn't have came back to life for revenge...

With a muffled scream, the mighty Octavian was brought down. By an angry mob of stuffed animal zombies.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

...

Let's just say, these stuffed animal zombies are much stronger than they seem.

Oh, and being poked (more like stabbed) all over (literally) with toothpicks and forks wasn't very comfortable. (That would be the understatement of the millennia for Octavian.)

Just when Octavian thought the torture was never going to end, it stopped.

A lone waffle colored teddy bear with a sparkly pale gold fedora hat walked out, "We are S.A.S.S., short for Stuffed Animals' Secret Society. If you mess with any of our kind, you will be very, VERY sorry. This is just a demo... Just remember: Never mess with stuffed animals."

Octavian was almost too speechless and horrified and flabbergasted to talk. But he did manage to stutter, "Who- who are you?"

The teddy bear grinned, "Your very worst nightmare."

With that, Octavian ran away screaming through the streets of New Rome. (And breaking anything made of glass within a mile with his high soprano.)

It was a bright sunny day and Waffles de Sprinkles was feeling particularly good. He even heard some _interesting_ gossip from Gwen.(For a change.)

"...and he started to complain about some secret society of stuffed animals or whatever. It was so weird. We didn't see any tracks and I'm sure no one's teddy bear snuck out. But it was so funny when Reyna told him in front of everyone how the Senate is for relevant business. The look on his face! It was -"

Suddenly, the door was flung open by a whining, sissy blonde. "There!" He pointed a thin finger at Waffles, who had been sitting there innocently all the time.

Gwen gasped and hugged Waffles close before Octavian could make a grab for him. "Waffles? No! He's just a teddy bear! Are you crazy?"

Reyna sighed and answered, "Yes. Octavian, we can all see that teddy bear is perfectly harmless. I have more important to attend to and I'm not in the mood to deal with lunatics. Gwen, would you take him to the infirmary? You know, to check if he hit his head or something like that."

Gwen grinned as she set Waffles down, "But of course."

"B- But..." Octavian spluttered as Gwen forcefully grabbed his arm.

"He's just a teddy bear. You can't seriously think he'd come alive at night magically. You've probably plotted too much. It must've messed up your head." Reyna said impatiently.

"Yeah...maybe. Probably." Octavian trailed off uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good. Glad we cleared things up. Any other crazy, irrelevant hallucinations?"

"No..." Octavian cast a suspicious glance at Waffles.

No one was looking as Waffles gave a wink.

Then, Octavian ran away screaming. (Again.)

_~The End~_

* * *

**Author's Note: So? How is it? Crazy? Insane? Funny? Let me know what you think with a review!**

**I LOVE SUMMER!**


End file.
